what would you do?
by emiru1
Summary: well Bulma's your stereotype nerd what happens when she shows around the new boy and gets more than she bargend forR&R(my first fic so go easy on me also better summery inside **chap 2 up**)
1. Default Chapter

(A/n: well umm first... this fic is going to have drug abuse in it along with sex and maybe rape O.o soooo dont read it if your offended by it ok... annd i know bulma seems like a silly nerd at the moment buut its allll part of the fic ^^)  
  
Disclamer: well i dont own any of the characters *-* i sure as hell wouldnt mind owning Vegeta tho hehe  
  
Chapter one: A new day a new student  
  
"Honey... Honey.. get up, you have school" a soft ditzy voice whisperd,  
  
Bulma moaned and rolled on her tummy buirrying her head under her pillows  
  
Mrs.Briefs palled the pillows away from her daughters head and pulled the covers of Bulma letting out a slight giggle at the way bulma was sprawled out on her bed,  
  
"wh...whats the time" Bulma said groggly pushing her self up and around until she was sitting up  
  
"7:30" her mom said smiling   
  
"WHAAAAAT.... IM GOING TO BE LATE" bulma yelled jumping up from her bed into her on-suit bathroom  
  
Mrs.briefs giggled to herself and exeted her daughters room  
  
Bulma looked in her bathrom mirror and sighed "god...Why did i have to go and dye my hair RIGHT before the new school year.. i cant believe i messed up" she ran her hands thru the tangled orangy red mess "eww it looks so... gross" she mumbled she scraped it back then tied it in a low ponytail, she hopped in the shower and began washing her body ready for the day ahead of her,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*10mins later*~*~*~*~*~  
  
she walked to her closet holding a towel around her waist rumaging thru her clothes, she pulled out a baggy pair of light green pants and a baggy dark blue jumper ( which SO did not go) and a pair of white sneckers, she walked to her bedside table picking up a small box, she opend it and pulled out her glasses she placed them on then looked in the mirror at herself " hmmy ou look pretty good this year bulma my dear.. maybe people will talk to you" she giggled, she let her eyes trail up her body one last time then grimiced when she reached her hair... 'gaah what am i going to do to hide this monstrosity' she thought looking around her room franticly for a cap or something her eyes landed to her closet door "vuuala" she picked the cap up and placed it on her hair,  
  
she ran down stairs into the kitching she picked up a peice of half burnt toast her mother had left her then grabbed her huge black school bag that was hanging on the back of a chair, she hauled it on her shoulder and proceded to the front door,  
  
"BYE DEAR" her mother squealed  
  
"bye mom" Bulma said.. not quite as enthusiasticly as her mother,  
  
She speed walked down the road towards her school  
  
~*~*~*~*~* at school*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had reached the school gates of her school and looked up with a loving gaze ' ah yes... education how i love it' she thought, her thoughts where rudly interupted by about 6 kids all ramming into her on there skateboards she went flying forwards along with her bag, all her books came flying out of her bag hitting some people who glared at her angrily, then delibretly walking over her many books.  
  
bulma sighed then picked herself up, gathering as many books as she could thru the crowed of students, she sighed and walked towards the office to pick up her some books she orderd from school the last year ( O.o this girl sure likes book ne?)  
  
she walked to the receptionist desk and looked down at the blonde lady filing her nails not paying any attention to the world around her, bulma cleared her throat to get the young quite attractive womans attention, she looked up from what she was doing and smiled sarcasticly ..  
  
"yes.. how can i help you" she said with a touch of aggravation in her voice,   
  
"umm well.. i umm wanted to talk to Mr.Cruthers ( the head teacher dude thing) " Bulma replied  
  
"oh.. well he's with a student at the moment so.. take a seat" Bulma nodded and walked to the seating area and waited  
  
*~*~*~*~*meanwhile in the office*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Vegeta i hope you enjoy yourself here at aylesford high, im sure the students will make you feel right at home, i shall ask the receptionist to get you a guide ok?" the head teacher smiled down at a young boy about 16-17 who was wearing tight leather pants (*drools*) with lots of chains hanging losly around his waist and a tight fishnet black top with a about 5 chains of diffrent lenths around his neck and a single small cross hanging from his right ear lobe,   
  
  
  
"ok" was all Vegeta said,  
  
Mr.Curuthers head out of his office to the reception desk he glanced down at a scruffy girl wearing a cap who he didnt quite reconize, the girl noticing his presence looked up and smiled  
  
  
  
"Mr.Curuthers," She grinned and stood up  
  
" i was wondering.. have my books come yet"  
  
"uhh umm Bulma.. just the girl i wanted to see" he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck  
  
  
  
"umm Yeah they came, oh.. i have a favour to ask" he said quite nervously looking down at the petite girl   
  
"wellll shoot away" she beamed   
  
"well.. we have a new student and i would be most pleased if you could show him around"   
  
"REALLY" Bulma suealed her hands clasped together "well sure i would Love too"  
  
'grr what the fuck was that noise' Vegeta thought to himself when her head the girlish squeal  
  
"well.. this way Miss briefs" the teacher headed into his office, whith Bulma strolling in behind,  
  
"vegeta.. this is Bulma briefs she is our best student here with straight A's she will be showing you around"  
  
vegeta did his best to put on a smile   
  
"well.... uh that would be great" he said trying to add a little enthusiasm to his monotone voice,   
  
Bulma looked down at him and she met the most beautiful entrancing onyx eyes her heart felt like it was going to literally melt, he looked at her... only to see... part of a nose... and a huge grin the rest of her face coverd by a cap ' great just my luck.. i have a nerd thats going to show me around' he groweld to himself..  
  
Bulma retrieved her books from the teacher and headed to his office door with vegeta closly following  
  
"have fun kids and dont get into trouble" the head teacher beamed, he looked down at his blonde receptionist and called her into his room and then went to.. work   
  
By now the halls where pretty empty except for a few lost students who had jus started the school, Bulma looked behind her a vegeta who was dragging himself behind her, she stopped only for him to knock into her.. she turned around and grinned at him..  
  
"so your name is Vegeta right" vegeta gritted his teeth and looked up at her   
  
" yes.. and i would appreciate it if a nerd like you wouldnt talk to me" he said lookin away from her discusted,   
  
"hmph well thats not very nice" she said trying to keep a bounce in her voice, vegeta put on his oh so famous smirk and looked at her again...  
  
"look.. i dont need a fucking ugly skanky bitch like you... even being near me, it will fuck my rep up.. you hear.. now get the fuck out of my way and get your skinny skanky ass back to the chess club or whereever 'your' kind hang out" he roured at her.. she looked at him.. and began tearing up.. she ran down the halls in floods of tears and ran into the girls bathroom, and Vegeta feeling rather pleased with himself headed of in the direction of his next class( or atleast in search of it O.o)  
  
(A/n well iono i wasnt to impressed with that personally u.u im very tierd tho sooo my minds allll over the place PLEASEEE review =D i promise the next chapter will be better... honest ^_~) 


	2. the red head & the powder

*-* WOOHOO! i got reviews *hugs and kisses her reviewers* *_* thankies soooo much... ^_^ this chappy issss gonna hae.. DRUGS in it you have been warned sooo if you dont like this kinda thing.. dont read k ^_^  
  
Disclamer: blah blah blah i dont own any of the DBZ dudes blah blah blah =P  
  
Chapter 2: the red head & the powder  
  
Bulma walks over to the mirror on the far right wall of the bathroom, she took her cap and glasses off then inspected herself in the mirror, ' am.. i really.. that ugly..' she thought to herself she began to sob again then turned around. she slid down the wall untill she was in a crouching position, shaking her head.. trying to get all thought from her mind out,   
  
BANG!  
  
i loud noise came from the door, bulmer sat down properly and hugged her knees, in stumbled a tall skinny red head wearing a leather jacket done right up a short PVC skirt fish net tights knee high boots, she looked down at Bulma and stumbled towards her, Bulma started shaking a little as the girl got closer, bulma could smell traces of alchole she tigtend her grip around her knees and looked down,  
  
"h...hellooo" the red head slurred before calapsing next to Bulma  
  
"hi" Bulma answerd back  
  
"was wrong cutieeee youu look likk yuu havveee been crrin" she slurred again learing her head on Bulma  
  
bulma blinked a few times before ajusting to the situation,   
  
"oh. its.. nothing.. just some guy being a jerk" she replied  
  
"wlell thaa' fuckin' well sucsss" she lifted her head then put her hand on Bulmas cheek and corressed it softly, Bulma began feeling a little uncomftable with the situation and brushed her hand away  
  
"ooh...s...saw...y gurl... i didn... kno.. you didn.. play like tha." the red head unzipped her jacket and pulled out a small bottle of vodka from her inside jacket pocket and took a big swig, she then held it out to Bulma offering her some,  
  
"uh.. oh i...' god bulma stop being miss. goody-two-shoes for 5 mins will ya'.. um.. thanks" bulma took the bottle and took a swig.. "GAHH".. she squealed.." thats gross" the red head couldnt help but laugh at bulma,  
  
"ahh seee youu dun drin.. welll i ave a litl somethin elesss here" she dug into her pocket then palled out a small seethrough bag containing some white power, Bulmas eyes widend as she guessed what it was ' oh god oh god oh god oh goddd drugs drugs drugs' she thought over and over again in her mind,  
  
the red head dug a large text book from her bag and placed it on the floor, then she undid the little bag empty a small quantaty out of it, she then used her fingures and made too small rows, she then pulled out a £5 ( gahh gomen ^^ im english so uhh ENGLISH MONEH of course eh-heh) note from her pocket and rolled it up, she then used it too snort up the powder she shook her head and her eyes instantly began turning even more blood shoot, she then looked at Bulma who had been watching her little act, and passed her the note,  
  
"co..comeee onn gurll.. youu can doo itt" she said to Bulma then leant back against the wall  
  
Bulma took the note.. and did as she was instructed ' BULMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING.... STOP IT' is all her mind was telling her.. but.. she wouldnt... she snorted it up just like the red head, she blinked.. then fell back half dazed looking, her head began to hurt, and her puples started dilating, she felt her heart begin pouding harder and faster, she felt a burst of energy run through her body, like she was a new person, she felt like she could do anything, all her worrys where forgotten, she looked at the other girl who was upright again, making another row of crack, then picking up the rolled up note.. and snorting it again, she started getting the same buzz as Bulma did, and got up she put her book in her bag, and sorted herself out,  
  
"welllll youu did good foorr yurrr firss timee gurly" she said with a proud tone in her voice!  
  
"uhh thanks" was all Bulma said  
  
"heeyy wanna gett outta heere" the red head looked down at the shorted teen then tugged on Bulmas jumper towards the door..  
  
"cooomeee onn leets go to yurr housse"  
  
"uh... well... uhh SURE" she squealed then they headed off towards Bulmas house, making sure no one cought them on the way,  
  
*~*~*~*~*mean while with VEGGIE boi*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta walked into the classroom and smirked as he looked around the room  
  
"well well well, nice of you too join us, i guess your the new student am i right?" Mr sanders said in a voice full of sarcasm  
  
"yeah.... thats me" vegeta said widening his smirk  
  
"well.. go.. sit down somewhere.. i want to TRY and start my class without any more interuptions"  
  
Vegeta did as he said and took a seat at the back behind some blonde air head cheerleader no doubt,  
  
the blonde turned around and winked at Vegeta and stuck her chest out as far as she could  
  
"hey there baby" she said trying to sound sedictive  
  
"hey barbie" vegeta replied with his famous smirk on his face  
  
she looked at him funny not quite getting what he meant by calling he barbie ' aww a pet name' she thought to herself   
  
"im the head cheerleader here.. wanna go out on friday"  
  
'well.. shes straght forward' " uh.. i guess" he looked at her and she winked then they both began paying attention to the class,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*back with Bulma*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
they reached the door to Bulmas house and she got her keys out and opend it.. they both walked in the red head shutting the door behind her,   
  
Bulma smiled at the red head, then blinked   
  
"hey um.. i ddoont evenn know yourr namee" bulma (who was now a little slurry herself) said  
  
"oohh i ddiin aaah'm Laani, aand you"  
  
"ah m Bulmma" she said before crashing on her couch and turning the tv on, Lani made her way to the other couch and sat down.. before long they both fell asleep  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 5 hours later *~*~*~*~*~  
  
(god.. they had a long sleep ne)  
  
Bulma began waking up.. she rubbed her eyes then looked at the time, it was now 2:55pm people would be leaving school any minuite and her parents would be home soon, she felt like shit, her head was pounding and she felt a little dizzy, she went over to the over couch where her new 'friend' was laying and woke her up  
  
"hey..l.. lani wake up" she said softly  
  
"wha.. whaaa im awake" lani said as she flew up into the air..  
  
"gaah you scared me" Bulma screamed as she flew back  
  
"ooh sorry.. i tend to do that when i get woken up" the two girls giggled,  
  
"soo..." lani said nervously rubbing the back of her head  
  
"soo..." Bulma let out a large sigh.. she was beggining to want what she had had earlia... more crack, yep. you guessed it.. she was already addicted, she shook her head then looked up at the other teen,  
  
"hmm hey.. bulma.... you really need to sort out what you wear" lani said winking at her.. "wheres your room" she ask in a questioning voice  
  
"ooh its up here" Bulma answerd leading the way to her room,  
  
they walked in and Bulma plopped down on her bed, lani made her way straight to bulmas closet, raking through all of bulmas clothes, she found a cute denim skirt a cute little white belly top and a denim jacket,   
  
"hey b... where this tomorrow at school..." with that she made her way out of Bulmas room and out of her house,  
  
Bulma laid there and sighed... 'god bulma.. . look what you've got yourself intoo.... clever clever bulma' she blinked at hearing the front door open, she ran out her room to the top of her stairs and looked down her parents had got home from the CC office's  
  
"BULMA DARLINGGG WERE HOOMEE" the shrill voice of her mum squealed  
  
"i'll be down in just a minuite" bulma shouted down, she went to her room again then to her on-suit, she splashed some cold water on her face and sighed again, she grabed her blue fluffy towel and dried her face, then walked out of her bathroom and looked on her closet door where the clothes lani had picked her out where hung "that makes a pretty nice outfit, maybe i will wear it tomorrow" she smiled to herself then ran downstairs into the kitching, she hugged her mum and dad then sat down at the kitching table  
  
"Bulma honey,... me and your mother have to go away for a few days on buissness.. will you be ok here on your own" Mr.Bries asked worryingly looking at his daughter  
  
"ooh daddy.. i'll be fine. honest" she replied smiling up at him..  
  
"well.. we are going to go pack now, so we will probably see you when we get back,"  
  
with that they both gave there daughter a kiss on the head and left the room  
  
(a/n AHHHH NOT ANOTHER BAD CHAPTER!!!! x.x ooooh wellz hmph.. im not very good at writing x_X but with practice.. im sure i'll get a tiny bit better eh-hehe and again *-* THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS *hugs them lots*) 


	3. The craving

WOOHOO! more reviews *-* *hugs lots* thanks ^^ hehe like ive said before.. this contains drug abuse and sex and blah blah blah hehe you have been warned ^^  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own any of the DBZ dudes * kidnaps vegeta* cept for maybe veggie now *grins and runs off with him*  
  
Chapter 3: the craving gets worse  
  
Bulma got up and walk to the frigerator, she opend the door allowing a cool breeze to blow on her, she rumaged around for something, pulling out an egg mayonaise sandwhich her mom must of made earlia that day for her, she got a plate out of the cuboard then sat back down at the table and began to eat it, " i need some more of that stuff lani had" she mumbled to herself, "gahh.. im just going to phone her and ask her to come round, my parents arnt going to be here, so.. it should be fun" she said as she began to grin to herself, she got up leaving her half eaten sandwhich behind, and made her way back to her bedroom, she looked through the phone book she kept in one of her draws to find lanis number, she trailed her finger down all the names untill she came to it.. "ah hah" she dailed the number and waited a few rings before someone answerd  
  
"umm hello! is Lani there"   
  
"speaking!"  
  
"ooh hi its me.. Bulma"  
  
"oooh hey girl!... i just got home from your house"  
  
"oh.. i didnt catch you at a bad time did i?"  
  
"ooh no no not at all, soo anyway how can i help you?"  
  
"well.. i was wondering... do you have anymore... of that stuff"  
  
"yeah.. but... i cant give you another freebi"  
  
"huh... so.. i would have to pay?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"but... when i get stuff... my parents like to check the reciets"  
  
"mine are like that too.. so i have my own way of getting money" she chuckled a bit then carried on "how about i goto your house.. are you parents around?"  
  
"no.. they are going away for a few days on buisness.. soo you can come round whenever"  
  
"ok... i'll be around when ive got changed"  
  
"ok.. bye Lani"  
  
"ja girl"  
  
Bulma hang up, and went to her closet to get changed, she rumaged around for some navey blue jogging bottems and a lose white polo shirt,"hmm this'll do" she changed her clothes then went downstairs into her living room and put on the T.v waiting for Lani to araive,  
  
*~*~*~*~* 15 mins later *~*~*~*~*  
  
Lani walked up the path to the briefs residence with a smug smile on her face ' hehe suckerd another one into it' she straightend her black short skirt out then knocked on Bulma's door,  
  
Bulma jumped up startled then ran to the door, she opend it then smiled sweetly when she saw lani there  
  
"come in" signaling with her arms to come in"  
  
"hey"  
  
"lets go sit down in my room and we can talk about what you where saying on the phone" bulma said and she led the way up to her room, Lani shut the front door and followed her up  
  
Bulma walked in her room then sat on the edge of her bed, Lani sat down next to her and smiled.  
  
" so... you want more huh? how badly do you want it?" Lani said with a smirk growing on her face,  
  
Bulma frowned a bit then looked up at her " i really want some, i feel kind of shakey.. and i feel like i really need it y'know" she said now looking at the ground feeling a little shamed with herself  
  
Lani looked down at Bulma then lifted her face up to meet with her own once again and corressed Bulmas cheek with her thumb.. "well. if money is the only issue.. i can help you out with that"  
  
Bulma still felt ashamed with herself.. but pushed it to the back of her mind as she began to smile " how so?" she asked questionly  
  
"well.... have you ever you know.. done it?" she asked as her smirk began bigger  
  
" you mean sex.. oh no no no... ive never even kissed a boy" she said as she began to blush  
  
"well...... thats how i pay... i have sex for money... you would get alot if you let me sort you out... your a cute girl Bulma you just need help showing it"  
  
Bulma's eyes widend at the proposle.. ' oh god.. i cant do that... but.. i need more I NEED MORE.... god.. maybe... one time would be ok... ' Bulma's eye's fell to the floor again and she sighed.. "ok.. i guess.. maybe once would be ok.... "   
  
Lanibrushed a peice of her red locks behind her ear and smirk once again, "ok.. well you can start tomorrow.. i know the best place's, well.. im going to go home and sort out some stuff ok? you can come around my house after school tomorrow ( tomorrow being friday) and we will sort you out ok?"   
  
"ok" Bulma replied in a low monotone, she got up and lead Lani to the front door  
  
"bye" she said as she walked off and down the street, Bulma gave her a weak wave before returning to her room  
  
she looked in the mirror at her hair and sighed.. " might as well try sorting this mess out" she ran her hand thru the orangy red mess and went to the bathroom, she turned the shower on then got undressed, she got in flinching abit as the warm water hit her pale skin, reaching for her shampoo she began to scrub her hair as much as she could, watching as the water running down her turned orange/red she rinsed her hair thouraly then got her conditioner aplying it to the ends of her hair, she rinsed that out then start to wash the rest of her body, when she finished she got out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, she whiped the now fgged up mirror and her eyes widend as she had her own beautiful blue locks back "YES YES YES" she yelled running her fingers through her wet hair, she started to blow try her hair styling it to fall around her face nicly, she got half done then couldnt be botherd, she walked back into her bedroom and layed on her bed.. ' i cant believe what i got myself into' she thought letting a long sigh out, she began sobbing at everything that had happend, then eventualy fell asleep,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ the next day*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RINNNNNGGGG!!  
  
Bulma opend her eyes slightly letting out a groan then rolled over to face her clock "better get up i guess" she mumbled and she swung her legs over the side of her bed, she blinked when she noticed she still had her towel from last night around her, she got up leaving the towel on herbed and got her dressing gown, she then went to the bath room and had her wash, then went to her closet.. she saw the clothes lani had left her the day and decided on not wearing them instead she got a baggy pair of jeans out, a lose mint green shirt (god this girl has bad taste) she then got the same sneakers as yesterday and put them on, she went down stairs to the kitching, and put some toast in the toaster, she waited a second before it popped back up then put some butter on it, then went to the door grabbing her bag of the chair on the way,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*at the school gates*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She arraived at the gates and looked around, locating Lani talking to some guy on a motorbike,   
  
*~*~* lani's convosation*~*~*  
  
"Im going to have to go now sexy" the man on the motorbike said giving her a wink  
  
"ok babe, remember to pass the message onto brett about the new girl"  
  
"ok i will.. so she's gonna start tonight right?"  
  
"yeah... thats right.. behind the amadaus club, you know,... that ally, lots of guys go there its the best spot around"  
  
"ok bye sexy" he gave lani a kiss deepening it putting his tongue in her mouth corressing her's with his own tongue, and slid has hands up her top, groping her, Lani pulled away and smiled pulling his hand from her top, he then started his bike up and rode off, Lani then turned around and saw Bulma looking over her way.. she waved and walked upto her smiling  
  
"hey b,"  
  
"hey Lani" Bulma said smiling back at the other teen  
  
"love what you did to your hair girl,"  
  
"th..thanks... umm so whats going on about tonight"  
  
"oh.. just meet me here ok" with that both girls went into school then went there seperate way,   
  
*~*~*~*~* with veggie*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta pulled up at the school gate in his BMW dark blue convertable, and got out pulling his half empty book bag with him, he looked up and was emedietly met by the blonde girl he had spoken to the day before, she smiled at him and started sticking her chest out again, and twisting her hair around her finger licking her lips, Vegeta did his best not to let out a chuckle but failed ' Damn Onna, what DOES she think she looks like' he smirked at her and she looked at him with a paculier look   
  
"what are you laughing at" she said sounding a little cross  
  
"oh nothing.. i just saw some blonde girl trying to be sexy and fail miserably thats all" his smirk widend when he noticed her not knowing what he meant,  
  
"so anyways like.. are we still on for tonight"  
  
"yeah sure woman.. want me to pick you up?"  
  
"like.. that would be totaly awsome,"  
  
"well"  
  
"well what"  
  
"i need to know where you live baka" he rubbed the temples on his head and sighed  
  
"oh like.. here" she pulled out a card with her address and number on it and handed it to him... he looked at it then to her and shook his head ' great im going out with a hoe' he thought as he put the card away in his pocket  
  
"so.. where are we going onna?"  
  
"to Amadaus"  
  
"ok.. well im going now.. ja"   
  
"bye honey" the ditzy blonde said waving   
  
The rest of the day went by pretty normal like, Bulma was happy she hadnt seen the meanie Vegeta and Vegeta was happy he hadnt seen that blonde thing... Bulma went and met up with Lani as planned and they walked off to Lanis house chatting,  
  
(there chapter 3... im gonna try making the next chapter more intresting.. well.. it will be.. i mean.. its just gotta be... ok well umm pwease reviewwwww!!!!! =D luff ya all) 


	4. in the ally

woo sorry the last two chappys took so long to be done, i kinda had trouble up-loading, ooh and i cant remember if i made up a name for the blonde girl.. so now.. im calling her yumi...k ^__^ enjoyyyyy oh oh and... this fic contains sex and drugs and some naughty language ^^ soooo dont read if youre offended with this kinda thing.. k ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own any of the dbz dudes altho.. ;_; I WANT VEGETAAA!!!   
  
Chapter 4: in the ally  
  
Bulma and Lani arrived at Lanis house, lani dug around in her bag for her front door key, while bulma was building up a sweat, she was scared shitless to say the least, as much as she didnt want to do this, she couldnt back down, she whiped her forhead up to the sky and sighed 'god how can my life go from allright to this sucky' she thought, her thoughts where interupted to the sound of the door open, she looked to lani and lani smiled, she smiled back and they made there way in Lanis house and to her small room,   
  
"sooo we gotta get you looking the part for tonight bulma hon" Lani said smirking, Bulma looked at her and felt like cowering in the corner of the room, instead she walked over to where Lani was standing infront of her closet, she racked through her clothes mostly consisting of PVC leather and.. all things tight,   
  
"hmm this will do" Lani said as she pulled out a short and i mean SHORTTT PVC skirt leather high knee boots, and a tight red top with a plunging neckline, Bulma's eyes widend in shock horror  
  
"uhh.. umm.. i dont know about this" she said nervously  
  
"nonesence, you have to go through with this now, ive already got a customer for you" she said sounding rather mad, Bulma gulped and picked up the clothes, Lani directed her to the bathroom where Bulma went and got ready, she looked in the mirror at herself and sighed 'oh god oh god oh god' she shock her head and went back to lanis room  
  
"woah, you have a great body, i can tell you're gonna be busy tonight" Lani said grinning, Bulma sat down on lanis bed trying to cover up as much of her exposed skin as possible,  
  
"umm... are we going now" Bulma said her voice a little shaky,  
  
"hold on girl.. i gotta get ready too," with that Lani left with some clothes in her hands into the bathroom,  
  
Bulma looked around the room, " god.. this girl is like a bondage queen, how can her mom let her have all this" she snickerd to herself, it seemed very... sluts buud-wa style, with alot of silk leather.. animal prints she felt very uneasy in there, her trail of thought was broke when Lani walked back into the room, she was now wearing a tight lepard print boob-tube which left little to the imagenation, tight leather pants and lepard print sandles on her feet, she had her hand down and some light natural make-up on  
  
"well.. what do you think" she said posing,   
  
"you look good" bulma lied, she really wanted to say ' you look like a cheap whore.. but she couldnt  
  
"thanks hon, now for your hair and make up" she walked over to bulma with a little make-up bag a brush and some hair bands, she did bulma's hair up in a scruffy bun with a few strands of hair around her face, and applied some heavy eyeliner mascara blue eye-shadow blusher and lip gloss,  
  
"there" she said wave her arms to the mirror as if signaling her to get up and look, she did as she said and was in shook 'god.. her clothes sense sucks but.. she's good at hair and make-up' she couldnt help but let a little smile out, for a few more hours they just gossiped about school untill they had to leave for... ' work'  
  
*~*~*~*~* in the club*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta was dancing Yumi ( the blonde cheerleading girl o.o) and getting very bored very fast, he sighed and singled over to the tables where they went and sat down, where him and yumi tried talking over the loudness of the music,   
  
*~*~*~* mean while, in the ally behind the club*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on B" Lani said draggin Bulma around but her wrist  
  
"im coming im coming" she sighed and looked around, they where in a grotty ally that smelled of piss, it was located right behind the amadaus night club,   
  
"ok.. im going now Bulma ok.. i have work to do, the guy should be here any minuite, and remember you HAVE to do what THEY want" she stressed then walked off  
  
Bulma was shaking like crazy now, only 5 more minuite... then her innocents would be taken from her, snatched away.. a small tear trickled down her cheek and she looked up, there was a tall fat hairy guy standing infront of her, he must of been about 35+ he smelt of alchole, Bulma cringed and was about to speak  
  
"are you the whore?" he said in a low gruff voice  
  
"y...yes... i.. i..am" Bulma replied trying not too look him in the eyes  
  
"hehe your the best looking one yet, and so young" he licked his lips and this made Bulma want to puke all over him... it was apparent to her now that if you want something bad enough you really WILL do anything for it,  
  
"t..thanks"  
  
"ok. well.. come on... lets get this shit over with" he started unbuckling her pants and sliding them down  
  
"i..in here"   
  
"yes.. but before we get to the real fun, suck me realllll good baby" he smirk and pushed her down onto her knees  
  
"o..ok"  
  
She took his lengh in her mouth and did as she directed her, licking and sucking, he let out a few gasps and moans then made her stop ' hehehe this bitch is gonna take my load in her' he thought dragging up, he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her violently, on the lips forcing his tongue in her mouth his hands traveling up her skirt and top he kissed down her neck to her collor bone, bulma really wanted to leave then she was so scred.. she sobbed a little and he stopped, then looked at her  
  
"is this your first itme baby?"  
  
"y..yes..i..it..is" she kept sobbing so her words wernt heard properly but he could make out what she was saying,  
  
"shut up bitch" he said and her around the head, he hit her so hard her head smacked up against the wall and she went out cold, he carried on with what he was doing, removing her top sucking on her breast and fondling her, then he pulled her panties down, and took one of a girls most sacred things.. her innocence, after having his 'fun' he left a wad of money for her, she was now slumped to the floor topless with her panties down to her ankles, she slowly started too look around, everything was blury, she sat there for a while trying to focus her surroundings  
  
*~*~*~* backw ith vegeta*~*~*~*  
  
" hey vegeta" Yumi yelled   
  
"what onna" he yelled back  
  
"lets go out side" with that she grabbed his hands and led him out, vegeta breathed in ahh.. fresh air.. finaly he thought yumi carried on dragigng him, intill they where in the ally behind the club, where yumi pushed vegeta up against a wall knocking some bins over and kissing him  
  
Bulma's head shot up when she heard the noise, she grabbed her top and put it on and sorted the rest of her clothes out, she peered around and there was a very annoyed vegeta being kissed by some blonde slut,   
  
Yumi tried undoing his pants and vegeta growled at her pushign her away " get the fuck away from me you little slut" vegeta yelled, Yumi yelpt and ran off, vegeta got a smoke out and leant against the wall, "im not about to lose my vaginity to a little slut like that" he said outload not knowing someone had heard him,  
  
Bulma's eye's widend.. she couldnt believe he was still a virgin, she still didnt have her balance back from her recend events in between her legs felt.. sticky, she felt the top of her thighs and looked at her hands, there was a little blood there, and she was in alot of pain, she stumbled back into some trash cans, this cought vegetas attention, he turned to the seen of the crime and walked towardas where it was coming from,  
  
(a/n: ahh ima get these chapters up as fast as i can O.o wonder what will happen next, will she pick herself up and make a run for it... or will she be confonted by..... dun dun dunnnn VEGETA! next time on DRAGON BALLLLL Z! *shuts up*)  
  
One more thing PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW =D 


End file.
